


Speak

by Aryagraceling



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Kingsguard Kakashi, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Maester Iruka and ex-Kingsguard Kakashi sign to the Night's Watch, and Kakashi vows to make Iruka break his vow of silence.





	Speak

    “Halt!” Mail clinked and horses nickered as the party stopped before the gates of Castle Black. Kakashi stared in awe at the wall of ice rising into the clouds behind the castle as he was jerked roughly to his knees.

    “Who’s askin’ permission to enter?” A small man sauntered up to the guardrail and peered down at them, gesturing for them to speak. “I ain’t got all day. Who’re you here for?”

    “It’s me, idiot,” Yoren grumbled. “Got fresh meat. New crows.”

    Kakashi looked to the man behind the recruiter, standing tall in a grey robe. _Vow of silence, my ass,_ he thought. _Just because you’re a maester doesn’t make you a saint._ “Ahh, I don’t know, Yoren,” Kakashi said, broken lips trying to smile below the wraps on his face. “Been draggin’ me along for weeks now. I’m anything but fresh.”

    “Quiet,” Yoren said, turning to the ex-Kingsguard and pushing him to the ground. “You’ll get your precious commodities when Pyp lets us through the _fucking_ gate.” He glared at the young man, who laughed and shouted the order to let them in. “Get him--” he jerked his head to Kakashi-- “to Maester Aemon. Iruka here has been taking what care of him he can on the road”

    “C’mon, you,” a portly man said. _More like boy. Gods, it’s a wonder he made it up here, all that fat on him. “_ Maester Aemon will get you fixed up good and well.”

    “He’s not some damsel, Tarly, he doesn’t need to be pretty,” Yoren said. “Iruka, accompany them, please.” The man in grey nodded before smiling gently at Kakashi and the fat man. “When he’s done, bring him to Mormont’s offices.”

    “Yes, ser,” the other man said. _Tarly. Of_ the _Tarlys?_ Kakashi had heard rumors the eldest boy had taken the black, and snorted at the thought that this man was part of the Night’s Watch. _Gods, he barely makes it up the stairs. ‘Watcher on the wall.’ Watcher of food, maybe._ His stomach grumbled and Iruka looked back in concern.

    “Something fucking funny, Maester, _ser?_ ” Kakashi asked sarcastically. “Can’t very well dine on a fine platter of rabbit stew like the rest of you can, now, can I?” He gestured to his face with his shoulder, hands still bound behind him. “Can barely open my mouth to get the drippings in.” His wounds throbbed painfully, despite Iruka’s care on the road. “Get me to Aemon. I want these fixed.”

    “Ooh, demanding, are we?” Tarly asked. “I’m Samwell, by the way, Samwell Tarly. But you can call me Sam.” Kakashi’s remaining eye narrowed at his grin and he gulped hard. “Or not. Here we go, then.” He opened the door and swept Kakashi and Iruka inside. The darkness took some getting used to, but Kakashi quickly noticed the shock of white hair in the corner.

    “Sam, is that you?” Aemon creaked. “Come closer. Who are your friends?” He outstretched a hand, eyes searching fruitlessly. Iruka crossed the room first and took the hand in his, signing against Aemon’s palm. “Iruka of the Citadel and Kakashi, formerly of Renly Baratheon’s Kingsguard, eh? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Iruka signed again and Aemon nodded. “Come here, Kakashi, let me have a look at your face.”

    Sam let his bonds loose and Kakashi flexed his wrists as he stepped forward, unwrapping the bandages. When he’d been discovered ‘protecting the king’s back,’ as he insisted, the punishment had been swift and brutal. He winced as the fabric tore from the wounds and drew blood. The way they’d carved down his cheek, through his lips, before tearing out his eye had him begging for death at the thought of living with the disfigurement.

    Aemon’s fingers ghosted over the cuts as he inhaled deeply. “What did you do to deserve this, now? No matter. Eh, Tarly, get me my stitching kit,” he said. Iruka tapped his wrist and signed to him again. “Oh, it’s quite alright. You’ve done an admirable job of keeping them clean, Iruka. That’s the most important thing.”

    “What’d he say?” Kakashi asked.

    “He says you took his medical kit and threw it in the river,” Aemon said. “Why?”

    “Ever been in pain, old man? Skin split in two and skull smashed so hard you can’t see straight?” Kakashi ground out. “Pain makes a man an animal.” Sam returned with the kit and disinfectant and Kakashi hissed as Aemon began to work. “You’re blind,” he muttered.

    “And you’re hurt,” Aemon said matter-of-factly. His eyes stared past Kakashi’s face as he stitched. “I’ve been doing this for longer than you’ve been alive, boy. I could still run circles around most of the younger maesters, even blind. I mean no offense, Iruka.”

    The younger maester moved to where Kakashi could see and knelt next to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder as the soldier grunted in pain. His wide brown eyes held concern and sadness, and Kakashi closed his eye to lock out the image. _Don’t need pity. I need a fucking drink._

Sam stared in concern as well before leaving. “I’ll get him some food,” he said. “Apparently he hasn’t eaten for a while.” Iruka’s hands moved to feel down his body, and the maester winced when he felt the soldier’s ribs through his thin tunic. He cocked his head with a sad smile as if to say sorry.

    “Would’ve been nice to get this sort of treatment on the road,” Kakashi said when Aemon had finished. He kept his jaw mostly closed, afraid to rip out the stitches. “Instead of being treated like a dog.”

    Sam returned with a bowl of oats, which Kakashi gratefully accepted. “You're one of us now,” he said. “They’ll work you hard, no doubt, but Mormont’s usually fair.” Kakashi nodded as he ate, face still burning. “And then you’ll take your vows, and you’ll be a Brother of the Night’s Watch,” Sam said. His chest puffed with pride. “I took mine and I’ve never felt better.”

    Iruka signed into Aemon’s hand and the old man smiled. “Congratulations, Iruka. Though are you sure you don’t want to study under me?” Iruka brought Aemon’s hand to his face to show he was smiling before signing again. “Well, if swordplay doesn’t work out for you, my door is always open. I’m sure Sam could use another friend.”

    “Maester,” Sam groaned. A blush spread across his face in the torchlight. Iruka signed to him and he shook his head, confused. “I...can’t...understand…” he said, loud and slow.

    “Oh, for Gods’ sake, Tarly, he’s not--” Aemon said. Sam blushed again as Iruka put a hand to Aemon’s shoulder and quieted him before trying a different tactic. He pointed to himself, then to his ears, and nodded. He then pressed a hand to his lips and shook his head, then looked questioningly.

    “You’re not deaf, you’re…” Sam’s eyes narrowed in concentration. “You’re...mute! You’re mute!”

Iruka beamed as he nodded. He signed to Aemon’s palm. “He wants to tell you he took a vow of silence, Sam,” the old maester said. “And that…” he waited for the younger man to finish. “He’d love to be your friend. And he asks that you learn his language.”

Kakashi watched the exchange while he finished the oats, belly now full. “Aren’t you two just the cutest pair,” he said. “Thought we came here to protect the realm, not make friends.” Aemon handed him a new roll of cloth and he rewrapped his face.

“Well if that’s your attitude, you’re not going to get very far,” Sam said.

Iruka turned to Kakashi and stared disapprovingly. **You and I, friends,** he signed. The soldier had learned a few signs on the road to the Wall, so Iruka could keep up his charade. He grunted and looked away. **No?** Iruka asked.

“You helped me,” Kakashi said. “I hardly think that makes us friends.” _In public, at least._

 **Brothers,** Iruka signed.

Kakashi sighed. “I guess,” he muttered. “Take us to Mormont, Sam. I need rest.”

The High Commander proved to be an understanding man, which garnered respect in Kakashi’s eyes. _Always good when a man listens to his subordinates._ He told Sam to bring them to their quarters and the Tarly obliged, never ceasing the flow of words from his mouth. “Are you ever quiet?” Kakashi asked, his head beginning to ache.

“Oh, sometimes. In fact, my father told me a story once about when I was young--” Kakashi gave up and let the younger man steer them into their room. “We sleep a few people to a room,” he said. “You both just happen to be the newest recruits, so you’re all alone for now.” He gestured inside and told them breakfast was at first light. “Then we’ll see about getting you settled. Welcome to Castle Black, both of you.”

 

**

 **Strange,** Iruka signed when Sam had left after yet another story. **Nice.**

“Bloody fucking talker, is what he is,” Kakashi said. “Never thought we’d get rid of him.”

 **We?** Iruka signed, a grin spreading across his face.

“Stop that,” Kakashi said, swatting his hands away. “We’re in private. Who’s going to hear you, the birds, mice?” Iruka sat next to him and simply shook his head as he pulled off the soldier’s tunic, beginning his nightly ritual of tending the the rest of his healing wounds. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

Iruka looked at him, eyes shining in the dark as he pressed his hand to Kakashi’s palm once more. **Danger,** he signed. **Bad. I get** \-- his brow furrowed in concentration before he sighed heavily, bending to Kakashi’s ear. “Discovered,” he whispered. He leaned back and signed emphatically once more that it would be bad.

“Bet I can make you talk,” Kakashi sighed as Iruka began to run his hands over the soldier’s body, feeling for lingering injuries. The young maester crooked an eyebrow at him before returning to his ministrations. “Fuck you like I fucked Renly,” Kakashi continued. “I wonder if you’d like it li--fuck--”

Iruka glared at him with a finger dug between his ribs. **No talk,** he signed. **Past.**

“Nice past it was,” Kakashi muttered. With a devilish grin, he caught the maester’s hands and dragged him off balance to land on top of him. “After all, what better way to watch a king’s back then bending right over it?”

The maester shoved his hands away and his head shot up in surprise when Kakashi grabbed at his ass. “Nuh--” he began before clamping his mouth shut and widening his eyes. He shook his head.

“I caught you staring at me in the river three days ago,” Kakashi said. He sat up and wrapped an arm around Iruka, tugging him close. “‘Swordplay,’ Maester Aemon says. I wonder--does that include other...weapons?” He ground his growing hardness against Iruka’s hip, earning a choked whine. “You know my body’s been fine for almost a week now, _maester,_ so why are we bothering with this piss-poor excuse to touch me?”

 **No talk,** Iruka signed once more, pushing away from his chest. **Girls.**

“Oh, Maester Iruka,” Kakashi breathed in a falsetto, fluttering his lashes. “Am I not beautiful enough for you?” Iruka smacked a palm against his chest and began to struggle away. Kakashi let him, and Iruka’s face flushed at the sight of the tent in Kakashi’s pants. “Don’t tell me you’re a prude too,” Kakashi laughed. “What’s the matter, never seen a cock before?”

Iruka set his lips in a firm line and retreated to sit on his bed, staring at the soldier. **Fuck you,** he signed. It was the first phrase he’d taught Kakashi.

“Love to,” Kakashi said, settling back on the thin pillow and blankets. “Bet you want a taste of me so badly, you’ll even ask for it.” He cracked his eye to see if Iruka reacted and was sorely disappointed. “Or I could just take you.” Iruka’s eyes widened again and Kakashi laughed. “Of course I wouldn’t,” he said. “You know I’m not that kind of man.”

Iruka stood to stand beside him, looking mildly uncomfortable as he stared down, biting his lip. **You want talk?** Kakashi nodded and dragged a knuckle along Iruka’s lean thigh before looking up at him again. **Make me.**

Kakashi sat up slowly. “You’re serious?” Iruka nodded and Kakashi let out a shaky sigh. “Gods, finally,” he said. “Come here.” He dragged the maester onto his lap and slipped both hands beneath his robe, hitching the fabric around his waist. “And think, you won’t even get to experience my mouth,” he murmured.

Iruka made another small noise as Kakashi’s long, calloused fingers wrapped around his cock, beginning to stroke slowly. His tone was conversational as he tried to make Iruka moan louder. “You seem to like this. First time with a man?” Iruka nodded his head. “Ever?” It took the maester a second to focus enough to nod his head again.

 **Never** , he signed.

Kakashi’s head swam with lust. “Gods,” he breathed. “Almost want to stop so you can experience me fully for the first time.” Iruka shook his head violently and Kakashi laughed. “Fine, fine. But when I get my lips wrapped around you, you won’t remember how to tell up from down, let alone scream my name.” The younger man shuddered at the thought and Kakashi pushed him down to tower over him.

 **Go,** Iruka signed.

“Not yet,” Kakashi said. He reached to tug Iruka’s tunic off, leaving the tanned body laid out in the moonlight. Iruka made another strangled noise as Kakashi tugged on his nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. “Responsive,” Kakashi mused. “Wonder if I could make you cum torturing you like this.” Iruka groaned again when Kakashi increased the pressure, his cock jumping and smearing precum against his skin. “Another day.”

Iruka’s eyes fluttered shut as Kakashi massaged up and down his sides and the soldier would’ve grinned if he could. “I like you like this,” he whispered. “Spread out below me for the taking.” He began to press their hips together and sighed at the blessed friction. “I wonder--” Kakashi crept forward so his cock fell across Iruka’s chest and looked down. “What’s it like inside of here?”

He pressed a finger to Iruka’s lips and the maester hesitantly slipped his tongue out to circle it before drawing the digit in. Kakashi leaned his head back and groaned as Iruka worked his mouth around it. “Gods, Iruka, can you-- _oh,_ gods,” he said. Iruka had let go of the finger and grabbed hungrily at Kakashi’s cock, stroking it before leaning up to lick the precum from the tip.

Kakashi let him explore, trying and failing to stifle a whine when Iruka took the head into his mouth and sucked, hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed, tapping his fingers against his thigh. “I don’t believe you’ve never done this before.”

Iruka smiled around him before bringing a hand to fondle his sac, dragging his nails ever-so-lightly over the delicate skin. Half moons appeared on Kakashi’s thighs as he clenched his fingers. “Enough,” he said, pulling away. Iruka growled and Kakashi panted above him as he tried to catch his breath. “Do you have any oil or anything in your pack?”

Iruka dragged himself out from under Kakashi and padded over to his bed to retrieve a small vial. He held it up and Kakashi dipped a finger inside, nodding. “This’ll work. Lay back down.” Iruka complied and settled his hands behind his head, tilting it up to watch Kakashi. “Still refusing to talk?”

The young maester shot him a devilish grin. **Not good enough.**

“Ass,” Kakashi muttered. “I’ll show you good enough.” He dipped his finger again and dragged it down Iruka’s stomach, over his twitching cock, to rest against his entrance. Iruka squirmed when he circled it with just enough pressure to drive him wild. “Not yet?” Iruka shook his head and Kakashi slipped inside up to the first knuckle.

 **No,** Iruka signed, and Kakashi slowly slid his whole finger in, beginning to massage the maester’s inner walls with practiced movements. “Ahh,” Iruka groaned when he pressed a second finger in, still continuing to circle slowly.

“Aw, not yet, ser,” Kakashi whispered. “I haven’t even gotten to--” he stared just above Iruka’s head as he crooked his fingers. Iruka bucked against him and let out a long whine as Kakashi brushed over his sweet spot. “There,” Kakashi said with a grin, running a finger over it again and earning another shudder. “Ready to speak yet?”

Iruka clasped his hands in his long brown hair and turned his head to the side, brow furrowing as his mouth dropped open. He shook his head, refusing to look at the soldier as Kakashi alternated between scissoring his fingers and hitting Iruka’s prostate. When the soldier added a third finger, Iruka clenched his teeth and groaned. “All right?” Kakashi asked.

 **Go, more,** Iruka signed, panting.

Kakashi continued to fuck him slowly, making sure he was well stretched before pulling away to slick his cock. Iruka’s eyes opened and met his as Kakashi pressed against him, waiting for his signal. When he nodded, Kakashi pushed in gently, watching for a sign of discomfort. Iruka’s blistering heat almost made him lose control as he hilted. The look of rapture on his face didn’t help. “Nothing yet?” Kakashi asked.

When he pulled out, Iruka grabbed his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist, dragging him back in. “Oh gods, fuck, Iruka,” Kakashi groaned, setting a quick pace. He grabbed the younger man’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, and soon Iruka began to grunt against his shoulder. The soldier tightened his grip, drawing out a hoarse cry. “Come on, Iruka, speak for me. Let me hear you.”

“Ka--” Iruka broke off when Kakashi let go of him to drag a leg over his shoulder, pressing in deeper. He let out a small “aah” with each thrust, tightening around Kakashi.

“You can do it,” Kakashi urged. “Say my name. Come for me.” He began to stroke the maester again.

“Ka--ahh--ka-- _shit,”_ Iruka finally breathed. His fingers dug painfully into Kakashi’s shoulders as he arched against him, painting his chest and Kakashi’s hand white with his release.

 _Close enough,_ Kakashi thought, dropping his head as he thrust arrythmically before his own release crested over him. “ _Fuck,”_ he hissed as Iruka continued to clamp around him. “So tight.” Iruka rolled against his body once more before pushing him off and grabbing his blanket to wipe himself off. “Hey, use your own,” Kakashi whined.

“No,” Iruka whispered, and it was music to the soldier’s ears.

“How long do I have before you clam up again?”

Iruka glared at him. “I don’t clam,” he whispered. “I took a vow.”

“A vow worth breaking for me,” Kakashi said. “If that isn’t an ego boost…” Iruka pushed him away when he sat up next to him. “Are you okay, though? I didn’t hurt you?”

“Little sore,” Iruka whispered. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Kakashi tugged him to lay down and rested his uninjured cheek on Iruka’s warm chest, trailing a finger in nonsense patterns over his muscles. “Do you want to do it again?” Iruka looked down, alarmed, and Kakashi backpedaled. “Not now, not so close. But...later? I miss…” _Renly. Gods, I miss him._ “Ah, please?” He sighed as Iruka brought his hands up.

 **Yes,** he signed.

Kakashi curled further around him. “Good,” he murmured, closing his eye.

Iruka tapped him and directed his gaze to his hands again. **You are beautiful,** he signed. **Idea.**

“Oh yeah?” Kakashi asked.

“Jamie Lannister,” Iruka whispered. “Kingslayer. You?” He signed the letters K and F, and Kakashi gazed at him questioningly. The maester grinned. “Kingfucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
